bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanui12345
Siema, nazywam się Ziemowit ........., jestem fanem Bionicle od samego początku, moje pierwsze sety to Tahu Mata i Gali Mata, dostałem je na gwiazdkę. Mam nadzieję ze będziecie mnie lubić, i jeszcze jedno. Przepraszam Weraxa i Kośka za to co o nich napisałem podczas dyskusji o Pierwszej Toa, poniosło mnie, no i mam jeszcze nadzieję że zakopiemy topór wojenny i zaczniemy wszystko od nowa, ok? Jeszcze raz wszystkich witam. Kosiek 11:34, 22 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, po prostu nie widziałeś, że się mylisz. Ale następnym razem nie wyzywaj nas od łomów, dobra? I nie zakopiemy raczej topora wojennego, tylko klingi, i nie zakopiemy, tylko spalimy. (Z resztą znam wielu gorszych) The Great PridakTakanui,to znaczy Ziemowit,każdy tworzy swoje WłASNE historie i postacie,więc dlaczego ja tego nie mogę robić? Kosiek 13:07, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Bo wiesz, to nie jest miłe. Robisz coś, ktoś robi to samo na swój sposób i twierdzi, że zauważył, jak robi to ktoś inny, kto to podpatrzył od ciebie. I wychodzi na to, że nikt nie pamięta, kto zaczął, za to każdy, kto puścił to w obieg. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 14:56, 12 mar 2008 (UTC)Dobra, żeby kłótni nie było niedługo dam swoje własne MOCki. A niektóre wyszły ciekawie, serio.;) Kosiek 16:28, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie o to chodzi. Przecież nie twierdzę, że ktoś kopiuje postacie, chodzi o pomysły. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 21:43, 12 mar 2008 (UTC)Ale mi chodziło już o coś innego, o to ze niedługo dodam MOCki, a nie o waszą rozmowę. Razar NIE PISZ ZMYŚLONYCH HISTORII jak już to idźcie do forum bionicle!! jeszcze raz cię przyłapie to zostaniesz zbanowany!! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty!! Ja nie piszę żadnych FanFicków Razar, a poza tym, dlaczego to ja moge dostać bana za to że to oni piszą głupoty. Jeżeli nie piszesz to nie dostaniesz. BioniclefanekRazar wiesz że sam może zostaniesz zbanowany?!? Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? I tutaj mam dylemat, bo z jednej strony Razar to internetowy kolega, a z drugiej zabierał wam wasze prace. Jeśli o mnie chodzi to jednak będę po jego stronie. A poza tym, jest nowa rzecz w Onewie, między innymi cytat i część o tym jak był Matoranem, a dzisiaj może będzie wszystko przetłumaczone, o poszukiwaniu Wielkiego Dysku, i o tym co robił jak był Toa Onewa Hordika więc wiedzcie że będzie super. Kosiek 12:25, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Więc bronisz go, bo uważasz, że to najlepszy użytkownik? Sprawdź, kto napisał większość informacji o broniach Toa Inika i Toa Mahri. Oj, no bez przesady, najlepszym użytkownikiem to on nie jest, bardziej już Ares i DD. A z broniami to fajnie że z edytowałaś, ale ja znam go bardziej niż was i dlatego jestem z nim, poza tym, bardziej go lubię. Niech ci będzie, ale większość jest przeciwniemu. Naprawdę nie zdenerwowałoi cię to że usunoł ci no niewiem może twoją opowieść, czy jakiś ważny prawdziwy artykuł? No dobra skoro jesteś pojego stronie. I tak powinienneś wejś na dyskusję Razara i wpisać śię, a obok postawić '--' lub +.Pamiętaj masz jeszcze czas do namysłu.Bioniclefanek Mi nic nie wykasował bo żadnych historyjek nie pisałem. Poza tym, gdybym coś miał swojego dodać to bym sie zapytał MS (admin wikii) i zadeklarował do Razara że mam pozwolenie od MS'a.